


Family Ties [Magefam]

by Khaleesi_0f_Trolls



Series: Family Ties [The Dragon Prince] [1]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Family Ties (The Dragon Prince), Gen, Magefam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls/pseuds/Khaleesi_0f_Trolls
Summary: For Moonlight 35472's Family Ties writing event on Wattpad. Seven chapters of Magefam focused stories for each day of the week
Relationships: Claudia & Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Soren (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Claudia & Viren's Ex-Wife (The Dragon Prince), Soren & Viren (The Dragon Prince), Soren & Viren's Ex-Wife (The Dragon Prince), Viren/Viren's Ex-Wife (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Family Ties [The Dragon Prince] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872856
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Happiness (Memories)

Viren wasn't sure what time it was when he awoke to the sound of his son wailing at the top of his lungs, but he was quite sure it was too damn early in the morning for anyone to be awake. He hears his wife shift beside him before feeling her place a small kiss on his cheek.

"It's your turn to deal with him." Lissa murmurs softly.

"You sure?" Viren asks with a yawn, not ready to get out of bed.

"Very sure."

With a groan, Viren throws back his side of the covers, taking care not to push back some that were covering his wife, before making his way to the cradle that stood a few feet from his side of the bed. Soren was wide awake, wailing and crying as loud as his little lungs allowed him to and probably loud enough to wake Harrow from the other side of the castle.

"Alright little fuss maker, what is it this time?" He asks with a tired sigh as he lifts his son out of the cradle. So far he couldn't smell anything foul, thank goodness, so he was probably hungry. Viren gave Soren his small finger and sighed in relief as his son quieted down and began to suckle on it. "There, that wasn't so hard was it? Did you really make all that ruckus just to be held?"

Soren just looks up at him, a sleepy look in his little eyes. Viren couldn’t help but smile as he cradled his son to his chest and leaned his head down to press a kiss to his forehead.

“So glad I made you get out of bed now, aren’t you?” He hears Lissa say from the bed and turns to give her a smile.

“Okay maybe just a bit.” He admits before walking back to the bed with Soren still tucked against him.

“He’s only a few weeks old and already has you wrapped around his finger.” Lissa laughed as her husband laid their son next to her before he slipped under the blankets. “Actually he had you wrapped around his finger since he was born.”

Viren gives a chuckle. “You as well, and I think just about everyone else. He’s certainly a little charmer, aren’t you Soren?”

Soren gives a yawn in response before turning and curling against his mother. Lissa smiles before leaning down to kiss the top of his little head. She and Viren had been so worried during the first few hours after he was born, since the court physicians had told them there was a strong chance he wouldn’t make it. But her son had proved them wrong, and now here he was alive and healthy and the happiest baby they’d ever met.

“Sweetest of dreams my little one.” She whispers to him. “Sleep well.”


	2. Day 2 - Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most would set this kind of chapter as the divorce between Viren and Lissa, but I decided to take a different approach to it

“Claudia! He’s gone!”

Claudia looks up from playing with her tea set to see Soren standing on a chair near the little table where they had a large glass bowl.

“Sparkles is gone?” She asks getting up to run over. Much to her horror, the bowl was empty, save for the water, pebbles that filled the bottom and the clump of plants in the corner. “MOMMY! DADDY! THE FISH IS GONE!”

She heard both her parents run into the room in panic and immediately ran over to them.

“Sparkles is gone! Sparkles is gone!” Soren cries as he jumps off the chair and rushes over to his mother before burying his face into her skirt. “I was gonna try feeding him and can’t find him in the bowl! 

“Did he run away?” Claudia asks her father, trying not to cry.

“No he didn’t run away, Sparkles is...” Her father bites his lip nervously and Claudia notices her mother shooting him an angry look. “Okay he did run away.”

“NOOOOO!!!” Both children wail loudly.

“He’s in a really special place!” Their mother says quickly. “In a really beautiful pond with all sorts of other fishes! He was just so sad living in a tiny bowl, so he asked your daddy and I to take him to a very secret and special pond to live in where he can have some new friends.”

Soren and Claudia stop their bawling to look at their mother in surprise.

“Really?” Claudia gasps. “Did he meet another fish too?”

“Uh...yes it was a really pretty fish.” Viren says and looks to his wife for help. “And they...got married.”

“Sparkles is living a good life!” Soren cheers and looks at his parents happily. “Can we go see him and his new fish spouse?”

“How about we go wash our hands and eat dinner?” Lissa suggests and the children cheer. “It’s a very special soup from my homeland.”

“Not clam chowder…” Viren mutters before his wife swats at him.

“Hush, and don’t you even dare telling them later that we found the poor fish dead.” Lissa hisses as the two rush off to wash their hands. “You will eat that clam chowder as well, I worked hard and it’s my in-laws recipe.”


	3. Day 3 - Fear

"Soren, could you stop pacing? You're making me feel anxious!" Rayla groans as her friend continues to pace the spot in front of her and Callum. “This is why the midwife kicked you out!”

“Actually he got taken out because he fainted.” Callum corrects her. “Soren if you feel so anxious, just sit down and take deep breaths. Try to relax, think of something positive, like how in a few minutes or so you and Enya will be holding your newborn.”

“That’s not what I’m worried about!” Soren groans as he stops his pacing to slump against the wall. “What if...what if I turn out to be an awful father?”

“You? Awful at parenting?” Rayla asks with a frown. “Come on, you raised a baby dragon for like four years, a human baby may be a bit different but you at least have experience in raising something so young.”

“No that’s not what I’m talking about! What if in a few years I turn out like my dad with my own kids?”

Callum blinks in surprise. “Soren you are the farthest thing from your dad in every way, you’re going to be a great dad to this kid.”

“My mom told me my dad used to be so loving with me when I was born, he’d dote on and gush over me and treat me like I was the greatest thing in his life. Even when Claudia was born he still loved me, but it wasn’t until they divorced that he started to change.” Soren says as he drops to the floor and his two friends walk over to kneel next to him. “I’m scared that somewhere along the way I’ll end up treating one of my kids so poorly the way my dad would treat me. Enya kept assuming me every time I brought it up that I shouldn’t have to fear turning into anything like my dad, and that I was going to be a much better dad than he was.”

“Ah, excuse me?” The three look out to see a servant girl poking her head out of the door. “The baby has finally been born and is currently being cleaned up right now, would you like to come in?”

Soren immediately jumps to his feet and hurries to the door. He looks back to Callum and Rayla, who give him an encouraging nod before he follows the servant back into the room. He found Enya being propped up by a servant and immediately rushed over to her, a weary smile graced her lips.

“You okay?” She asks him when he gets close. “You took quite a fall there.”

“I’m fine, how you and the baby?” Soren says as he takes her hand.

“She’s beautiful.”

“She?”

“Here’s the little one.” A midwife announced as she approached them, holding a soft blue bundle and held it out to Soren. “Healthy and clean.”

Soren takes the bundle and looks down to find a sleeping infant, soft tufts of blonde hair poking out from her head, tiny pink lips, and a little round nose. This...this was his daughter, this was the little being that had been growing in his wife’s womb for the past nine months, who kicked and moved whenever he would place a hand where he thought she’d be laying, and here she was. Enya was right, she was beautiful.

“Soren? Soren, you’re crying.” Soren hadn’t even realized he was crying until he felt his wife’s hand on his arm and turns to see her looking concerned. “Aww, did you just fall in love with our cute daughter?”

“She’s even prettier than a Startouch elf!” He sobs and hugs his daughter to his chest. “We actually made this! We actually made this adorable little girl! Oh god do I need to start worrying about her being around boys?!”

“She’s not even an hour old, she’s fine right now.” Enya chuckles as she held her arms out. “Here, hand her to me?”

Soren reluctantly hands his daughter over to her mother, but smiles to himself when he sees her stir a bit before settling into her mother’s arms.

“She has your eyes.” He says softly when the baby blinks her little eyes open to look up at him with a pair of bright blue eyes. “She looks so much like you except for the hair.”

“I have a feeling she might take after you in some things when she gets older, though you will have to wait a while before giving her a wooden sword.” Enya says with a small laugh. “Do you at least feel a little better seeing her now?”

“Yeah, I do.” Soren responds with a small smile and reaches forward to touch his daughter, his fingers gently touching her exposed hand. His daughter’s little hand was balled up in a fist, and Soren couldn’t help but curl his own hand into a fist and gently bumped it against his daughter’s. “First fist bump.”

“You dork.” Enya laughs. “You know, I was right that you’ll be a better dad than yours was, and you don’t have to be afraid about it now.”

“I’m still going to try being better than he was.” Soren points out as he carefully took his daughter back into his arms. “I’m going to love her and her future siblings all the same, I’m going to be supportive of whatever they want as long as it’s not evil, and I’m going to be proud of them no matter how they turn out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write something wholesome towards the end for this prompt


	4. Day 4 - Anger

“She’s been at it for two hours already.” Talia says to her husband as she peers out of the kitchen window where Lissa was screaming and angrily swinging her sword at a straw dummy and stabbing it repeatedly. “And has already killed the Viren dummy more than ten times over.”

“Let her, she needs to vent out all that anger.” Raul says with a shake of his head. “She just divorced him, she’s angry with him over something and needs to let it all out before she accidentally hurts someone.”

“You mean like you when she punched you?” Talia asks, pointing to the fresh bruise on her husband’s eye. “I am willing to bet she’s angry about something involving the children.”

Raul grimaced at the thought of his niece and nephew, who he hasn’t seen in years. Would they be alright still living with their father? Would Viren be treating them right? He badly wished he could leave for Katolis and see for himself if they were alright, maybe even bring them right back to Del Bar if he saw anything wrong, but Talia was due any day now and he didn’t want to miss the birth of their third child. 

“You know what, after the baby is born I’m going to Katolis myself, just don’t tell my sister.”

Talia looks at him in surprise. “Why are you going to do that? You have no business there!”

“Talia, I need to know if my sister’s children are alright. And I swear if I even see one hint that something is not right I’m going to-”

“Raul!” Talia is gripping his shoulder with one hand and the other is gripping the closed fist he didn’t even notice he was making. “I know you are angry, I know you want to hurt that man after all this, but don’t do something stupid that’s going to get you killed. You know what Viren is capable of, you know what he can do. Don’t get yourself killed over your anger. Right now your sister needs you with a clear head.”

Raul looks out the window to find his sister kneeling in the snow, the straw dummy lying broken in front of her and her shoulders shaking from her weeping. Just the sight of seeing his little sister looking so broken awoke another flare of anger inside of him, but it died down when he remembered what his wife said. Talia releases him, allowing Raul to hurry out the door to the yard where Lissa was.

Talia watched as her husband wraps his arms around his sister to help her stand as she leans against him. She could see him softly talking to her and holding her tightly before leading her back into the house as Lissa is trying to wipe her face.

_ Crisis averted, for now. _ She thinks as she places a hand on her swollen belly.  _ I just hope your cousins are alright, and know that if they don’t like the way things are with their father they could send us a message to come and get them. Knowing your father and grandfather they’d probably would murder that man. _


	5. Day 5 - Surprise

“Why is your hair white?” Sonya asks her aunt as she climbs onto her lap. “Daddy says only some elves and old people have white hair, you’re not old!”

Claudia laughs as she helps her niece get comfortable. “That is true, I’m not a Skywing or Moonshadow elf to have naturally white hair and I’m only a few years younger than your dad. It’s just...stress.”

“Whatcha gotta be stressed about?”

“Oh many things...like if I am gonna get a good jelly tart, or if you are ever going to finish the work grandpa gave you to do.”

Sonya makes a face. “Grandpa’s assigned stuff is so boooooring! I like it better when Kazi gives me and Gawain work to do when I go see Arun! It’s more fun and interesting!”

“You are learning old human history, of course it’s boring.” Claudia laughs as her niece reaches up to grab a strand of her hair. “But the history after the peace made with Xadia is more fun, isn’t it?”

“Yes! Because daddy, auntie Rayla, and uncle Callum and Ezran are in it!” Sonya says with a grin. “And you and grandpa too! And the mommies and daddies of all my friends as well! Especially because uncle Callum defeated the mean elf Aara...aara…”

“Aaravos.”

“That!”

Claudia laughs as she hugs her niece tightly and pressed a kiss on the top of her head. “You know, you are quite enthusiastic about more recent histories, are you planning on being a historian like your uncle Magnus when you get older?”

“No! I wanna be a mage!” Sonya exclaims happily.

“Oh so like your uncle Callum?”

“No! I wanna be a mage like you!”

Oh ancients help me… Claudia thought in panic before saying, “Uh that’s probably not a good choice Sunshine, you don’t want to end up like...this.”

“What’s wrong with this?” Sonya asks, grabbing her aunt’s pale hand and lifting it up.

“Dark magic ruined me from the inside and out Sonya, I was so little when I started learning and look what happened to me. I don’t want the same to happen to you, worse things can happen.”

She feels something warm touch her hand and sees Sonya pressing the palm of her own hand to her cheek before looking up at her with wide blue eyes. “I don’t wanna be a dark mage auntie, I mean I wanna be a mage like you. Daddy said you were always working very hard to be one and that’s what I wanna do! Wait why are you crying?!”

Claudia honestly hadn’t noticed she was crying, much to her surprise. She then hugs Sonya to her chest and couldn’t help but smile. “You know, I think you’d be a great mage if you don’t become a little soldier like your dad.”


	6. Day 6 - Disgust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really had no clue where to go with this one so....sorry

"Ewww!" Viren hears Harrow gag as he pulls a pickled fire slug out of the jar with the tongs before dropping it onto the table in front of him. “That’s so gross!”

“It’s not gross, it’s just dead.”

“Why is it all black, I thought they were supposed to be orange and red?”

“Again, it’s dead.” Viren says before looking back to his friend. “You know, if you don’t want to watch me dissect a slug, you can leave and go do something else, like gawk at Sarai while she trains.”

“Viren!” Harrow hisses as his friend smirks.

“So, watching Sarai is better than watching me dissect Xadian bugs?”

“I...I…” Viren could see the blush creeping up on Harrow’s cheeks.

“If you want to go talk to her so badly, just do it. Have some confidence.” The young mage says with a shrug as he grabs the slug with his tongs. “Or, I could just scare you with this gross looking slug until you…”

“Alright! Alright!” Harrow yells as he immediately backs away from the gross looking creature.

“Then go try and woo the future queen of Katolis before I make you do it myself.”

“You are the worst friend ever.”

“You’ll thank me for it later.”


	7. Chapter 7

_ Should I even be doing this? _ Soren wonders as he stands awkwardly on the porch of what he hopes was his mother's home.

It had been so long since he last saw her, and he wasn't even sure if after all these years she'd want to see him again for choosing his father over her. It was Gren who suggested and convinced him to go see his mother and try and reconnect with her since she was the only family he had left. And now here he was nearly over a week later on this snow covered porch, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

Soren took a step to the door and raised a hand, stopping before finally deciding to give it a few hard knocks. A few moments later, the door opened up a bit and a small child poked their head out. Soren was starting to wonder if his mother remarried and he was looking down at a half sibling when the door opened a bit wider to reveal a dark haired woman standing behind the child.

"Can I help you?" The woman asks, gently nudging the child back from the door.

"I... I'm looking for Lissa, is she home?" Soren asks, hoping he didn't get the wrong house. The woman was looking at him in confusion, he should probably specify to clear things up. "I mean her full name is Lissandra but she goes by Lissa, and she used to live in Katolis for a few years but moved back. I’m her son.”

“Ah, hold on a moment.” The woman quickly shuts the door, leaving Soren out in the cold. Alright, that wasn’t what he was expecting, but then again what was he even supposed to expect? No doubt this woman may have known his mother and knew about his father, possibly assumed he was like him or something like that.

_ Even dead he somehow manages to botch things up for me. _ He thinks to himself as he turns away from the door and starts to walk.  _ Maybe Gren was wrong, maybe it was a bad idea to even come here. No doubt anyone who knows my mother would want to even help the son of the man who broke her heart and messed up so many lives- _

“Soren?” Soren turns, his eyes wide in surprise. That voice, was it…

“Mom?” His mother is standing there on the porch, the door of the house open behind her, her hair tied back in a messy braid and a blanket of fur thrown over her shoulders for warmth. He could see a few unfamiliar faces looking out from behind her from inside the house, each either looking surprised or worried or even confused. He doesn’t know what to do, what is he even supposed to do? What -

Soren has barely any time to react when his mother just bolts for him and nearly tackles him in a hug off the porch. Her arms are wrapped tightly around him and already sobbing as she clings to him. Soren just awkwardly puts his arms around his mother to return the hug (a bit difficult due to their height difference), but it seems to help lessen her sobbing.

“Oh thank the ancients you are alright! I kept hearing about what happened and was so worried something happened to you!” His mother sobs as she released him and touched his cheek with one hand. “I shouldn't have left you two with him, I shouldn’t have!”

“Mom I’m fine, really.” Soren assures her. When was the last time he heard her sound so panicked over his well being like this? Probably around the time he was sick and getting weaker by the day, and that was something to worry about, he nearly died. “I’m fine, that’s why I came to see you - unless you want me to leave…”

“Oh sweetheart, I wouldn’t make you leave for showing up at my doorstep without telling me, that would make me an awful mother! Come inside, you should reintroduce yourself to all your cousins, aunts, uncles, even your grandfather! Oh and you can personally tell them yourself that you got initiated into the crownguard and are now the youngest captain in all of history to lead it!”

Soren couldn’t help but smile as his mother led him towards the door, the unfamiliar and now familiar faces who were looking out at him smiling warmly as her family welcomed him into the house. Claudia may have claimed that all that was left of their family was just him, her and their father, but she was wrong. They still had their mother’s family, who unlike their father were more understanding and kind, who were honorable as well and believed in doing the right thing. He wasn’t alone anymore, and he never would be with his newfound family of misfits and his mother’s family of warriors.


End file.
